Casualidad? o destino
by patatacaguai07
Summary: una fotografa y una aspirante a modelo que es lo que les depara la vida?
1. Chapter 1

**TOKIO**... 7:00 am

En una mañana muy fría ,entre las centenares de personas que caminan en las concurridas calles niponas encontramos a una muchacha de resaltante belleza, finos rasgos y azulada cabellera corriendo como una maratonista para llegar a su trabajo..

**POV NATSUKI**

Nooo , no puede ser hoy es mi primer dia de trabajo y estoy a punto de llegar tarde …. Waaa desde que Nina se fue a visitar a nuestra madre todo me sale mal Nina vuelve! Waa ya estoy llegando k bien ... yeah llegue a tiempo .

**FIN POV**

Recepcionista: Buenos días … ¿?

Nat: Kuga Natsuki

Recepcionista: Ohaiyo Kuga-san n.n

Nat: Solo digame Natsuki

Recepsionista:OK Natsuki , mi nombre es Namie un gusto … pero mejor pase antes de que se atrase mas

Nat: Tiene razón –empieza a correr

**POV NATSUKI**

Que suerte que tengo llegue temprano y conoci auna chica muy linda se llama Namie .. me cayo muy bien , finalmente ingrese al despacho del jefe para saber cual será mi primer trabajo (por cierto nat es una fotografa profesional… mayormente fotografía modelos).

**FIN POV**

Jefe: Buen dia Kuga-san

Nat: buen dia jefe , vine para saber cual era mi primer trabajo.. ** a donde me mandara con que modelo ire **

Jefe : Kuga san a pesar de que usted tiene un muy buen curiculum , su inicio en esta empresa será como el de todo novato .. pues queremos ver como rinde usted en su trabajo.

Kuga:Como ud lo desee ** em k habrá querido decir**

Jefe: Bueno como primer trabajo usted tomara las fotos en un casting .. para escoger a la nueva modelo de la marca de Shampoo ""Timotei""

Kuga :Esta bien jefe ***que! Yo que he trabajado con modelos de renombre .. me ire a hacer un casting para escoger a una modelito de shampoo? , pero tengo que aceptarlo … es por mi profesionalismo***

Jefe: Como lo crei de usted … bien puede retirarse

**POV NATSUKI**

Dentro de unos días empezare con las fotografías para ese casting del shampoo tengo que preparar mi hermosa cámara …. Espero que no dure mucho ese dicho casting u.u

**FIN POV**

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KYOTO**

Por fin , después de tanto tiempo oponiéndose mi padre me ha dejado cumplir mmi sueño .

Haruka: Pero shiz tu nuca has salido de esta ciudad . será muy peligroso que estes ahí sola

Shizuru:Se que será peligroso pero amo eso , tanto tiempo encerrada esto es lo mejor que me puede pasar

Haruka: Bueno eso crees tu , pero no se como convenciste a mi tio para que te deje ir

Shizuru : fufufu no telo dire.

Haruka: pero de verdad quisiera saberlo

Shizuru: no lo dire

**SHIZURU POV**

Si! la libertad que tanto ansiaba .. siempre había sido la niña mimada que papi nunca quería que se fuera pero por fin me toca vivir sola.. soy de una familia de clase media asi que dinero cuanto este alla no me hara falta … ahora para convencer a mi padre que me deje ir fue toda una odisea ,pero ya que soy muy manipuladora fufu lo dije logre que mi padre me diera el permiso a cambio que los llame al menos interdiario..y les mande fotos de cómo me encuentro .. fiu mi papi es el mejor lo amo…lo que mi padre no sabe es que siempre he querido ser una modelo muy otro dia estaba con Haruka en la web buscando todo acerca de modelaje y encontré que había un llamado para un casting y ser la nueva modelo el shampoo TIMOTEI, ese será mi primer pasoo estoy segura !

**FIN POV**

**CINCO DIAS DESPUES :**

Natsuki: waa mañana es mi trabajo sobre este castingg … lo hare muy bien ¡! Para que el jefe lo note y me ascienda rápido

Shizuru: Ahora estoy en Tokio mañana será el casting .. espero no ponerme nerviosa u.u

Natsuki y shizuru: HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO!

EMMM ._. NO SE ESTA IDEA ME SALIO DE LA NADA MIENTRAS BARRIA LA PUERTA DE MI CASA XDDD ._. NO SE SI HACERLO FUTANARI O NO SI ALGUIEN LEE OPINE PLIS ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Pos aca va el capi 2…

**DIA DEL CASTING **

Shizuru se encontraba echada en su cama muy nerviosa, pues no había podido pegar los ojos toda la reverenda noche y madrugada. Claro ella sabia que al ser su primera vez en un casting esto era normal … pero ella pensó que se controlaría mas ya que con Haruka no le daba una pizca de vergüenza , inclusive desde pequeñas jugaban a ser top models haciendo las poses mas extravagantes y poco indecorosas para señoritas o niñas de su edad; pero de lo que Shizuru estaba segura era de que no perdería esta valiosa oportunidad , tenia que demostrar su talento y cumplir su sueño.

Mientras Shizuru tenia su propia meditación y elevación de moral en su apartamento en otro lugar de esta fantástica ciudad se encontraba Natsuki levantándose para dirigirse hacia el baño e irse a trabajar

**POV NATSUKI**

Waaaa -u- que rico sueño que tuve hoy , soñé que tenia un castillo de chocolate y una piscina llena de mayonesa ahhh si tan solo eso fuera real seria hermoso *u* . Bueno en que estoy pensando! Hoy es el dia de ese dichoso casting primero ire a la empresa a recoger unos papeles y luego ire al casting.

***una hora después**

Acabo de recoger lo que necesitaba ahora al casting ,pero antes le sacare una cita a Namie es una chica muy linda y amable me gustaría conocerla mas .

**FIN POV NATSUKI**

Se encontraba Natsuki buscando a Namie hasta que la encontro en el cafetín de la empresa.

-Hola Namie –dijo Natsuki alegremente-

-Ohaiyo Natsuki-chan- respondió la hermosa rubia ojos violeta

-Que casualidad que te encuentro, viene a tomar un café antes de ir a un trabajo que me encomendó el jefe - dijo la peliazul con naturalidad-

-Que bueno que ya empieza sus labores Natsuki-chan-respondio Namie con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a un comprarse un café –

-Oi yo invito –Dijo Natsuki con rapidez-

-No se preocupe Kuga-san –dijo Namie-

-Como que Kuga-san – dijo en tono serio Natsuki

-Oh lo siento Natsuki-chan –lo dijo apenada Namie-

-Nada no te preocupes pero te he dicho muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre – la pelicobalto la miro-

-Ok Natsuki-respondio la rubia-

-Ahora por llamarme asi dejaras que te pague tu café y…..- Natsuki quería inquietar a su linda acompañante-

-Y? –dijo la ojivioleta –

-Y aceptaras que te invite a cualquier lugar –dijo sonriente-

-Emmm bueno como poder negarse –dijo la joven recepcionista-

-Que bien em bueno adiós tengo que ir al trabajo te llamo- y se marcho-

-Adios Natsuki-dijo Namie con un leve sonrojo que Kuga no vio

El casting estaba por empezar y se distinguía a la lejanía la enorme fila de aspirantes a modelo …entre todas ellas se encuentra Shizuru con un hermoso vestido lila y una blusa blanca esperando ansiosa su turno.

**POV SHIZURU**

Mi momento anhelado por años ha llegado , se supone que debo estar feliz bueno si lo estoy pero mis nervios me ganan , pero lo lograre Gambare Shizuru tu puedes , todo sea por ser una modelo . Oh mi dios faltan pocas para que me toque .. respiraa …. inhala exhala … uff .

**FIN POV SHIZURU**

Mientra Shizuru hacia sus ejercicios contra los nervios otras muchachas empezaban el casting en sesión fotográfica . Natsuki verdaderamente estaba muy compenetrada con su trabajo , pero aun asi todas las chicas que veía según ella eran nada fuera de lo común … lindas pero no tanto .

-Ya me estoy cansando- pensaba Natsuki hasta que escucho la voz del encargado del casting que dijo que pasaría la siguiente

-Bueno a seguir tomando fotos- decía Natsuki-

Se escucharon pasos en el cuarto , dando por la entrada de una joven , esbelta, castaña y guapa , aunque tenia mucha presencia se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa .

-Que bella-dijo Natsuki sin percatarse que lo dijo en voz alta-

-Muchas gracias -dijo la castaña avergonzada-

-EE…tto lo siento – Natsuki estaba que quería meter la cabeza en el piso por la vergüenza –

-No se preocupe –dijo la castaña-

-Esta bien como se llama?- necesitaba saber su nombre para empezar la sesión-

-Shizuru Fujino-dijo la ojos rojos-

-Ok Fujino-san EMPECEMOS …

Eehhh bueno ._. quiero un futa *-* pero nunca he escrito ni un lemon aun asi lo hare futa :3 espero no decepcionar cuando llegue el momento e.e .. :v bueno hasta donde he escrito se esta formando un Natsuki x Namie xDDD .. :v no le tomen odio (por ahora owo) pero esto es shiznat asi que Namie sorry pero la mandare al carajo xdd…

BUENO ULTIMO QUERIA PREGUNTAR SI ALGUIEN LO SABE AYUDA! : CUANDO BAJE MI HISTORIA APARECE : LIFE = 90 DIAS ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR? Que en 90 dias se borrara? Q-Q no se k hacer ( disculpen mi ignorancia u.u ) pues bye :v espero que les haya agradado este capi :9


	3. Chapter 3

Ahí va el capi 3

**POV SHIZURU**

Cuando escuche al encargado de casting que ya era mi turno de ingresar , los nervios se multiplicaron por mil tenia mucho miedo pero lo oculte como siempre con mi calmada sonrisa que espero que el fotógrafo no haya notado, procedo a presentarme y me doy cuenta que el fotógrafo resulto ser chica uff eso me calma un poco , aunque sus profundos ojos verdes me están empezando a inquietar … no debo estar nerviosa esta es mi oportunidad y no la desperdiciare , pero igual tengo miedo u.u.

**FIN POV SHIZURU**

**-**Señorita podemos empezar? –dijo natsuki

-…..

-Emmm Fujino-san esta bien? – creo que esta muy nerviosa

-Cla..ro – respondió una pensativa

-Bueno primero un plano entero – hablo la peliazul-

-Esta bien –dijo totalmente nerviosa shizuru-

Defnitivamente Shizuru estaba muy nerviosa y Natsuki lo había notado muy bien , pues a pesar de ser muy hermosa las tomas no salian del todo bien ,si bien su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad realmente sorprendente , su cuerpo estaba muy tenso no se veía natural mas bien parecía una pintura .

-Ahora un primer plano-

-Claro-respondio shizuru-

-Fujino san-dijo natsuki

-Si? –respondio una extrañada castaña—

-No se como debería decírselo pero usted se ve muy tensa , pienso que es mejor que se calme ya que las fotos no salen muy bien –respondio la fotografa-

-O..ok-

**POV SHIZURU**

Dios mio! No puedo controlarme definitivamente estos nervios me están matando y ahora aun mas ya que me ha dicho que me notò tensa … no puedo perder este casting o si no todo este esfuerzo que he hecho por convencer a mi padre a que me deje venir será en vano… lo tengo que lograr y lo voy a lograr!

**FIN POV SHIZURU**

-Fantastico- expreso natsuki preparándose para las fotos

-Estoy lista- dijo una decidida Shizuru-

-Perfecto –comenzo a fotografiar

Natsuki empezó con la ráfaga de flashes , mientras Shizuru no parecía la misma chica nerviosa que ingreso pues en las fotos salía muchos mas radiante y decidida , aun le faltaba mucho para ser la modelo que tanto ansiaba ser ,pero este era un gran primer paso .

-Bueno acabamos-dijo natsuki

-Ok – respondió shizuru .- Emm señorita .

-Natsuki Kuga -dijo la peliazul

-Gracias Kuga-san-respondio shizuru

-Solo natsuki- dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien …. Bueno yo quería preguntarle que tal estuvo mi desenvolvimiento- preguntaba nerviosa la chica peliocre-

-Le dire la verdad al inicio de la sesión definitivamente no me convenció mucho ,ya que estaba muy nerviosa pero luego no se que hizo pèro tomo una confianza muy buena .. yo digo que una gran sesión -dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Etto arigatou –sonrio igualmente shizuru-

-Suerte –dijo natsuki-

-Otra vez muchas gracias –decia shizuru mientras se iba-

Se escuchaba los pasos de esa bella castaña abandonando la habitación de casting mientras natsuki se preparaba para seguir trabajando con las demás participantes .

**8:00 PM DEPARTAMENTO DE SHIZURU**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo hize –decia shizuru al teléfono-

-No grites asi que me destruiras el timpano-decia Haruka desde el otro lado-

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que no grite –dijo Shizuru pues su prima no era conocida como "el parlante humano" por gusto-

-Si pero esta vez te pasaste ni yo grito asi –decia con burla haruka-

-Es que lo hice y creo que bien .. bueno eso creo aunque al inicio estuve muy nerviosa pero gracias a Kuga san que me hizo notar mi error logre hacer un mejor trabajo – dijo un poco avergonzada la castaña-

-Kuga san ¿- decía su prima

-Como decirlo era la fotografa que me hizo el casting .. ella me ayudo –

-Shizuru a ti todos te quieren ayudar ¡! –dijo en tono de risa haruka

-No seas asi .. en todo caso pise mi primer escalon al éxito –decia emocionada-

-Espero que tengas suerte ,,cuidate sabes que te quiero

-Bye Haruka-apaga el teléfono –

**DEPARTAMENTO DE NATSUKI **

Se encontraba natsuki recostada en su cama pensando en lo cansado que fue su dia … además de sorpresivo pues había conocido a una chica muy linda .

**POV NATSUKI**

Definitivamente este trabajo fue arduo .. fueron muchas al casting ;-; y mañana continúan y que bueno que acaba *-* , aunk lo mejor de hoy fue esa señorita emm como se llamaba? Ah Shizuru tiene mucho talento y es linda .. pero ya bueno mañana quedare con Namie para invitarla a cenar wouuu esperare ansiosa .

**FIN POV NATSUKI**

Tanto natsuki y shizuru habían pensado en ellas pero no con muchas relevancia , con mucho cansancio las dos se rindieron al sueño pues mañana es un nuevo dia y ambas lo esperaban con ansias.

Mi inspiración se estuvo yendo a pasear a no se donde :c … :v espero actualizar pronto


End file.
